1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for textile surface-treatment wherein the textiles are mechanically stressed at their surface in order to achieve fading/wash-out effects, that is, the invention effects simulated wear of a textile garment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known processing of textiles, the textiles being treated are pulled in-line though equipment to be processed by means of brushes, rollers or the like to soften them.
It is further known to add freely moving pumice stones to the wash water of textiles to act on the latter while being moved jointly with said textiles and water during washing, and so acting on the textile surface, the textiles are beaten and thereby are made soft.
These known procedures incur the drawback that the pumice stones are abraded during washing and therefore a slurry consisting of pumice-stone abrasion and textile abrasion is created. Such a slurry must be removed and thereby additional cost and labor is entailed.